


Get The Hint, Dude!

by Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother



Category: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother/pseuds/Castiel_did_you_molotov_my_brother
Summary: Dean finally has some time alone with Cas, but the angel is oblivious to his moves.





	Get The Hint, Dude!

Dean and Sam don’t talk about Dean's secret crush on Castiel, but Dean knows his brother is aware of it, he's made it obvious with his smirks and jokes only Dean would get. But today was different, Sam seemed adamant to leave Dean and Cas alone, "Why are you going again?" questioned the older brother. "We need more supplies for the bunker," Sam nodded towards Castiel who was watching Dr. Sexy MD on their TV "I'll be out for two or three hours. YOU GUYS HAVE FUN." And with that Sam ran out the door. Dean went over to join his angel on the couch, "I see why you like this show, the doctor is rather good looking." Cas said while not letting his eyes leave the TV except for when Dean took his seat. "Well I don't know, you're better." Dean looked for any sort of reaction but all the angel said was "Jimmy did look after his body well."

After Dr. Sexy MD Dean grabbed the remote, "want to watch a movie together?" to which Cas said yes. The hunter looked for the most sappy-most click flick film he could find. He settled for a Ryan Reynold movie "Just Friends" maybe that will give Cas some sort of idea. But instead throughout the entire movie Cas was quiet, he didn’t ask questions like he usually does he didn’t even move. Time for Dean to put on some more moves, if it was any other girl in Castiel's place, the girl would’ve either shown her interest or clearly shown she wasn’t keen. Dean inched closer to the angel making it look like he was just trying to get comfier. Castiel still didn’t react, he can't be so oblivious, can he? Thought Dean, just react! At this point Dean just wanted a clear sign about Cas' emotions. Getting fed up Dean decided to go straight for it, he threw his arm over the angels shoulders and made himself comfy, if all else fails and Cas questions this he will just say he can't watch a damn chick-flick without getting more relaxed. But nothing, Cas didn’t flinch, what the hell is happening, Dean leaned forward to look at Cas' face, is he- "Cas?" the angel looked away is a hurry. He was blushing redder then any tomato. "Are you blushing?" the man asked, even though he saw his answer, and slowly turned the angel to face him. "N-no." said the shy, awkward angel. But Dean didn’t have any energy to tell him he can see he's blushing, he just laughed and pulled the angel closer to him, "and here I was thinking you didn’t notice any of my moves." He chuckled to himself again still holding the angel close. Cas was more confused than normal but didn’t want to question anything afraid his hunter would stop. Dean just kissed his forehead before pulling him down onto the couch more to cuddle. And so they continued to watch the movie not that either of them were paying any attention to it, they were focusing more on playing with each other's hair and every now and then Dean would plant a few kisses onto Cas' head.


End file.
